


Простые знаки любви

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Books, Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Стайлз делает Дереку подарок, и тот чувствует, что нет таких слов, чтобы описать, как сильно он его любит.





	Простые знаки любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Simple Gesture of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855567) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 

Прозвенел дверной колокольчик, когда Дерек толкнул дверь плечом, стараясь не пролить кофе в стаканчиках, подставкой с которыми он балансировал в одной руке, и не уронить выпечку, которую он держал в другой. Он вошел в магазин и вдохнул уютный, знакомый запах новых книг, проходя мимо витрин.

Бойд сидел на корточках перед одной из ближайших ко входу полок и оформлял витрину, пополняя ассортимент книг, стоящих там. Дерек передал ему один из стаканчиков, за что Бойд тихо поблагодарил его, сделал глоток, а затем отставил стакан в сторону и продолжил свою работу.

Дерек прошел вглубь помещения мимо полок и витрин и подошел к стойке. Он склонился над кассой и нежно поцеловал Стайлза в щеку, а затем поставил перед ним пакет с выпечкой и протянул ему одну из порций кофе.

– Ты лучший, - восхищенно сказал Стайлз, обхватывая кофе обеими руками и делая глубокий вдох, чтобы насладиться его ароматом. – Ты ведь знаешь это?

– Теперь знаю, – мягко улыбнулся Дерек. Он кивнул на пакет с выпечкой на прилавке. – Я взял твои любимые.

Стайлз просиял. Он поставил свой кофе и открыл пакет, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в содержимое. Затем покопался внутри и выудил булочку с корицей, которую практически целиком тут же сунул в рот.

Дерек фыркнул, пытаясь сдержать смех. Он покачал головой и уже развернулся, чтобы пройти в дальнюю секцию магазина.

– Постой, Дер, – окликнул его Стайлз, замахав руками. Он спешно доел булочку с корицей и вытер пальцы салфеткой, а затем махнул Дереку, подзывая его обратно к стойке.

Дерека нахмурил брови в замешательстве, но вернулся к Стайлзу.

– У меня есть для тебя подарок, – сообщил Стайлз, потянувшись за чем-то под стойкой. Он вытащил какой-то предмет и положил его на прилавок: маленький сверток, упакованный в оберточную коричневую бумагу и перевязанный простой бечевкой.

– Для меня? – Дерек поставил кофе на прилавок и взял пакет в руки.

Стайлз кивнул.

– Но почему? – спросил Дерек.

– Просто потому, что мне хотелось подарить тебе это, – пояснил Стайлз. – Открой.

Дерек развязал веревку, развернул бумагу – и его сердце замерло, когда он увидел, что за книга оказалась в его руках.

Это было издание в твердом переплете, обтянутом оливково-зеленой холщовой тканью, удивительно мягкой на ощупь. По всей обложке были нарисованы переплетающиеся между собой ветви и листья, украшенные золотом и стрекозой в нижнем углу.

Он нежно провел пальцами по ней, читая название книги.

«Ветер в ивах».

Книга, которую Лора читала ему каждый вечер, когда он был ребенком.

Он чувствовал что слезы готовы вот-вот появиться на глазах, его сердце распирало от чувств, когда он переводил взгляд с книги на Стайлза.

– Спасибо. Мне очень-очень нравится, – сказал Дерек, его голос звучал глухо от с трудом сдерживаемых слез, – Я люблю тебя.

Стайлз потянулся через стойку, прижимаясь к его губам в нежном, любящем поцелуе:

– Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
